Love of Death - A Necromaner & A Reaper?
by Nixter97
Summary: Diana is a necromancer who was sentenced to death at her village. With the help of a spirit, she escapes, and finds herself in Death City. Upon her arrival, she meets Death the Kid, and falls in love. Kid falls for her too, but is unaware of her being a witch, until an event that reveals who she truly is. Rated "T" for many reasons. My first Anime fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! :)**

**So, my friends have FINALLY gotten me into Anime...sort of. I've only seen _"Death Note"_ and _"Soul Eater"_ so far. I finished watching the whole series of both Anime's. **

**I love _"Soul Eater"_ the best, because it reminded me so much of the old American Anime cartoons that I use to watch as a kid; the ones that were on Cartoon Network in the early 2000's (God, I wish they were still airing... :/).**

**While watching AND finally finishing _"Soul Eater"_, I came to the conclusion that _Death the Kid _is my favorite character! :) **

**To dedicate (from what I've heard) the most popular character on _"Soul_ _Eater"_, I've decided to write my very first fanfiction on an Anime.**

**Take note, please, that this is my very _FIRST_ fanfiction on an Anime! Please, go easy on me, if I may get something wrong. I'm new to the Anime universe. lol :p**

**So, you've read the summary, you know what I plan to do, so let's get to it! :D**

**Sincerely,**

_**~Nixter97~**_

* * *

**Love of Death - A Necromaner & A Reaper?**

**Chapter 1: Diana, the Necromancer - An escape to Death City? **

Diana shed some more tears as she was curled up into a ball, and her back was against the prison walls. She'd just been arrested for witchcraft. She never was evil, so why were the people doing this to her? Diana was only sixteen, and she was sentence to death. Even her own family was scared of her; they were part of the mob who locked her up. She never wished to be born with such powerful abilities. Everyone in her small village feared her.

"I have to find a way out," Sobbed Diana in a quiet tone. "Otherwise, I'm doomed!"

"There is no way out..." Says a soft voice.

Diana gasps and lifts her head, searching for the owner of the voice.

"W-Who said that?" She stuttered.

"I did," Says the voice again.

Diana looks everywhere, until she spots a small white glow from the corner of her eyes. Looking up, she sees it. A spirit. Diana had never seen a spirit before, which had scared her almost half to death. However, the spirit smiles, which calms Diana down a bit.

"Who are you?" Asks Diana, attempting to sound brave. "And what do you want from me?"

"Relax," Sighs the spirit. "I am a friend. My name is Lillian. I was a prisoner here too, much like you."

Diana's eyes widen.

"Did they do _this_ to you?" She asked with disbelief, obviously referring to her being dead.

Lillian sadly nodded.

"Yes. A long time ago, to be persist. I was hanged, because I apparently "broke the law" by "assaulting the queen". It's pathetic, really, when people make up lies..."

"What?" Gasps Diana. "Why would someone do something like that?"

"There are just bad people out there, I guess..." Lillian sighed.

Diana stayed quiet for a long time, until finally speaking up. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"To help you," Explained Lillian. "I don't want to see someone else so innocent get punished. I made that my eternal vow once my spirit rows up from the grave years ago."

"But I can't get out, remember?" Scold Diana. "You said it yourself: there's no way out!"

"True," Lillian remarks. "But unlike the few other prisoners...you're a witch..."

Diana's violet eyes grew wide with fear. She quickly shakes her head in a rapid pace of rejection.

"No way! I can't!" She protests.

"Yes, you must!" Lillian exclaims. "Do you _want_ be put to death by dawn?"

"But I'll get _caught_ for sure! I know of it, that I will!" Diana yells back.

The two just stare at each other for a long time in silence, as if they're trying to read each other's thoughts. Finally, Lillian sighs, and looks back into Diana's violet eyes. She knew that the idea of using magic to escape would frighten Diana, but it's the only chance she's got, to escape certain death.

"Look...I know this seems all very sudden, but I really would like to help you; to be your friend. I know it's scary, but you must trust me on this. Use your magic on this wall, and run. Run away, and never look back."

"But _where_ would I go?" Diana asks in a soft whisper.

Lillian forms a gentle smile.

"There's a city...not to far from here. Just find your way through the desert, and you shall find it. There are rumors of the name...Death City."

"Death City?" Diana asks to clarify; Lillian nods.

It was true then...Death City was there in the desert. Diana had heard of the city before, but never really thought about going into the desert all willy-nilly to see if it was real. With a spirit by her side to guide her, Diana was certain that she will find the way there. She looks up at Lillian with a cautious look.

"Alright," Diana agrees. "I'll use my powers to break out. But what if the guards-"

"I'll help you," Lillian smiles. "I'll help you find your way to Death City. I only want to see the innocent free from this hell hole."

Diana gets off her bed. Her black dress swayed as she moved her feet, and her black high healed boots echoed slightly on the stoned floor. Pushing some of her black banes out of her face, Diana glares at the wall. Then, with all she had, she uses a blast of violet beams from her hands to destroy the wall. Quickly, Diana flees from the prison, and runs. The law was already on her trail as she was half way to the large, stoned walls. Diana never had faith that she would be able to escape until now, and with Lillian by her side, she had all the courage to escape the prison, and her death.

Diana uses her magic to form violet staircases, and runs on them to get over the wall. With each step she takes, the stairs would disappear from behind her. Landing on the ground, Diana makes a run for it. The whole town was beginning to see her making a run for the desert. The village's cops were getting close to Diana. This makes her panic.

"They're getting close to me, Lillian!" Diana shrieks.

Lillian turns her head to see the cops. Grinning, Lillian waves her arm, which causes the ground to burst from the ground behind the two, making a wall that the cops couldn't get pass. Together, Diana and Lillian escapes the village, and makes it to a high mountain top. They look down at the village.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Diana exclaimed happily, turning to Lillian.

"No biggie," Lillian replies with a smile.

The two begin to walk through the desert. It was a little cold at night, but Diana never had a problem with cold weather before. Being a necromancer, the cold was nothing! Still, it concerned Diana that even her own family would send her to the slammer like that. She sighs as they continue to walk. Lillian, hovering next to Diana, looks at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Can I tell you something?" Diana asks with sorrow.

"Of course," Lillian replied.

"My own family had sent me to prison," Diana sighs, which starts to make Lillian angry. "They were afraid of me just as much as the rest of the village was."

Lillian couldn't believe a word that she was hearing. Diana's family was responsible for throwing her into the slammer like that? Chocking back her tears, Diana looks up at the hovering specter next to her.

"Will Death City be like _them_?" Diana scold at the last part of her question, referring to the village that she's just left.

Lillian only shrugs.

"Hard to say. I never been there before, so this will be new for the both of us."

"Once we get there...you'll stay with me, right? Because you're like...the only friend that I've had." Diana pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Sighs Lillian. "But I must go back to the prison after words."

"What?" Asks Diana with disbelief. "But why?"

"My soul is bond to the prison," Lillian explains. "I can only leave it for a limited period of time, or else I "move on". I'm not ready for that yet. I made a vow to help the innocent who get locked up, no matter what. Once we reach the city, I will have to get back, before I begin to disappear completely. Do you understand, Diana?"

Diana slowly nods sadly, and looks down at the ground as they walk.

"But don't worry," Lillian says. "If you need me, then you can always get in contact with me."

"How?" Diana wondered.

"You whisper my name three times," Lillian explains. "Do that, and I will be by your side."

Diana nods. She was slightly nervous about getting to this city, though. After what seemed like forever, the two eventually stop in front of a large sight, just a few miles away from them. Dawn was on the verge, and Lillian had to leave now.

"Don't worry," Lillian explains once more to Diana. "If you need me, then whisper my name three times, okay?"

Diana nods nervously, and waves Lillian goodbye before she evaporates back to the prison. Diana looks at the large sight in front of her. Only a few more miles, and she'll officially be in Death City. She was nervous, yes, but also thrilled. Nervous, because of the thought of being an outcast, and a monster to these people. Thrilled, because she had the opportunity to begin a new life.

Taking a few steps, Diana was slowly starting to welcome herself to her (what she would call) her official home. However, what Diana didn't know was that something magical and wonderful would happen to her once she enters the city. Full of love and gracefulness. But, there would also be a catch. Something dark will also come her away. Unaware of it, sure, but it was still coming. The good, the bad, and the reaper.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! :)**

**The next chapter will feature Death the Kid and the rest of the characters from the show. So, stay tuned! **

**Diana is my OC. **

**Until next time,**

**~Nixter97~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Diana's Arrival- An unexpected deal with an unexpected stranger?**

As the sun rises in the sky, a certain teenaged boy was waking up in Gallows Manor. It was Death the Kid, and he was enthused about today. It was finally the weekend, which meant some relaxation for two days. After getting up, folding his bed to make it symmetrical, getting through the shower, and finally getting dressed, Kid makes his way down to the dining room, where Liz and Patty were waiting. The two girls gave Kid a confused look.

"Where were you?" Liz questioned. "It's nearly 10."

"I was showering." Kid explained.

Liz shook her head.

"What else?"

"Making sure everything in was perfect," Kid explained. "Remember: the world must be balanced."

"Seriously?" Liz asked, looking dumb-founded. "You're such a whacko."

Kid just continues to stare at her.

"Well excuse me, Liz, but I happen to like everything nice and tidy."

"I wonder if you'll ever say that same thing if you didn't have this disease," Liz says in response.

Kid sits down, and gives her a glare, which shut Liz right up. Even though they've been family for a long time, Liz still thought that Kid was a little weird at times. Yes, she was use to it, but it was still weird to her in a way. Patty, however, doesn't even let it bother her. She just continues on with her daily life.

"Excuse me for having O.C.D, Liz. And it's _not_ a disease! It's a condition; a syndrome!" Kid snaps, placing his napkin on his lap, before cutting his breakfast.

"Sorry," Liz sighed.

As the three where eating, Patty looks over a Kid, and says, "By the way, I accidently broke a glass cup while making breakfast. Sorry."

"DAMN-IT, PATTY!" Kid exclaims.

Both of the girls watch as Kid lays on the ground, having another one of his O.C.D fits.

"Now there's an uneven number of cups in the house! How disgusting! I can't have an uneven number of cups in the house, because Father would be upset to know that a cup in this house as been destroyed. I am a despicable human being..."

"He's joking, right?" Liz sighed as they continue to watch Kid have a fit.

* * *

Over at the gang's favorite area in Death City to play basketball at, Maka and Soul waiting patiently for the others to show up. It was thirty minutes after ten o'clock now, and they all planned to meet up here around nine. Maka sighs as she rolls her sleeve up, after looking at her watch. Soul looks over at her, having the same bored expression.

"Where are they?" Maka sighed, looking around.

"Beat me," Soul shrugs. "We all agreed to come here at nine. No one's here still."

"Thank you, Caption Obvious..." Maka says sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Soul grinned.

Maka glares at him playfully, and rolls her eyes, followed by a friendly punch in the arm. The two smiles at each other, them hears foot steps coming their way. Looking to their right, they see Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Soul questions, giving Black Star their usual high five greet.

"Black Star got in a fight...again." Tsubaki sighed.

Maka and Soul looks over at Black Star. Maka groans with annoyance.

"Okay, who was it _this_ time?"

"Ox," Black Star says. "He was being a know-at-all, so I, Black Star, decided to kick his ass!"

Soul and Maka's expressions went into shock when they heard that. Angered, Maka takes the book in her hand, and lifts it up...

**MAKA CHOP!**

Black Star lays on the ground, blood squirting out of his nose like a fountain.

"YOU IDIOT!" Maka yells at him. "OX MAY BE A KNOW-AT-ALL, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE PICKING FIGHTS, JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT! REMEMBER HOW YOU CHALLENGED KID TWICE, AND EACH TIME YOU LOST?! SAME CONCEPT! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Hey, speaking of Kid," Tsubaki says quickly in order to change the subject, for everyone's sake. "Where is he?"

"I dunno," Soul says, scanning the area. "We thought that he would be with you guys."

"We thought that he was going to be with you two." Tsubaki says back to them.

The trio looks around the area.

"So...where is he?" Maka wondered.

* * *

Kid screams with horror as his attempt to fix the broken glass fails; it collapse after the attempt. Liz and Patty watches from the doorway, watching the sad sight of their meister attempt to fix a broken glass cup...for the seventh time.

"C'mon, Kid," Liz groaned as she walks over to his side. "You tried to fixe it seven times already. Shouldn't we just head down to the basketball court to meet the others?"

"Eight times the charm!" Kid exclaims, attempting to fix it again. "I can fix it on this eighth try, just let me fix it!"

"Isn't it _three times the charm_?" Patty asks to herself curiously.

Liz glares at him.

"You know what? No!" She reaches for the back collar of Kid's suit, and starts to drag him out of the door, with Patty in front of her. Kid is being dragged while he's still complaining.

"I need to fix it!"

"No you don't!" Liz snaps back.

Patty is still laughing as they stroll down Death City.

"But it's uneven! I'm worrying about the perfect number of cups we now have!" Kid protests.

"It's fine!" Liz snaps back once more. "I won't let you worry about it!"

Patty, still laughing, continues to guide them through the city.

"Father will be so disappointed now that a glass cup is broken!"

"No he won't! Things break all the time, even cups, Kid, so why would that be a problem?!" Liz snaps some more.

As the trio get closer to their destination, Patty is still laughing, and Kid and Liz are still arguing.

"It's horrifying; discussing!" Kid yells.

"SHUT UP!" Liz roars.

Maka looks to her left, seeing Liz, Patty, and Kid approaching them. Patty, laughing hysterically, wobbled over to a bench to sit, still laughing, but was attempting to calm down. Liz was dragging Kid over to the rest of the group with her. Everyone looks at Kid and back to Liz.

"Um, dude, are you okay?" Soul asked while observing Kid's expression.

Liz sighed in anger.

"He's having one of his O.C.D moments again..."

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Patty accidently broke a glass cup while helping me get breakfast ready, and Kid attempted to put it back together again seven times-"

"AND IT WOULD'VE BEEN LUCKY NUMBER EIGHT TIMES IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST LET ME TRY TO FIX IT AGAIN!" Kid roars, interrupting Liz.

**LIZ CHOP! **

Kid lays on the ground, blood squirting out of his nose like a fountain.

"As I was saying..." Liz continues. "We were forced to _drag_ him through the city to run to meet up with you guys."

Soul helps Liz carry Kid over at the bench that Patty was at, and laid him down there, so that he can stay clear of the basketball game, until he wakes up.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Black Star exclaims.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees, starting the game.

* * *

Diana was nearly there. She was about to enter Death City! It was breath taking from the long distance, but from here...it was _huge_! It was a sight that was adored to look at up close. Before she could enter the city, however, a sound from her left caught her attention.

"Psst!" Says a voice.

"Huh? Who's there?" Diana asks nervously, looking over to her left.

In Diana's sight, there was a tall, hooded figure. It was a woman, no doubt, and she was tall, covered by a long, black cloak, and a hood over her head. With a long, bony finger, she motions Diana over to her.

"Come here, my dear," Says the woman.

"Who _are_ you?" Diana demands, getting closer to the stranger.

The woman's green eyes were seen through the darkness of the hood. It was either Diana's imagination, but she swore that the eyes flashed. The stranger grins, looming over Diana.

"You're a necromancer, I can tell...You're soul says so..." She woman says in a hushed, eerie voice.

Diana cringes with fear; sweat pouring down her face. She hesitated to turn back, and run. Apparently, she wasn't safe no matter where she ran off to. However, the woman crackles before continuing.

"There's no need to be afraid, my dear. I too am I necromancer." The woman claims.

"You...are?" Asks Diana.

The woman nods her head.

"Yes, my dear, I am. My name is Vervain, and I am a witch, like you. A necromancer, but way older, as you can see."

"What do you want?" Diana asks uneasily.

Vervain grins wickedly.

"Would you please be a dear, and help a fellow necromancer out?" Vervain asks in the sweetest voice that she could pull off.

Diana looks at her uneasily.

"What do you mean by that?" Diana wonders. "I wouldn't mind helping, but I don't do evil."

"No evil, my dear." Vervain swears. "Honesty. All I want is for you to get into that academy...and find a vault. There is something of mine in there that was taken from me years ago. I would go in there myself, but I'm way too old."

"An academy? A vault? What are you talking about?" Diana asks.

Vervain's expression turns grim with disappointment.

"You never heard of the academy? The one were students learn how to become powerful weapon meisters, and their weapons become death scythes? Where they capture evil human and witch souls?"

"_Witch_ souls?" Diana gulps. "No wonder why you didn't go back in there all these years!"

Vervain looks at her for a moment, then sighs. She never knew that this girl didn't know about the D.W.M.A. Everyone knew about it, so how come she didn't know?

"Yes," Vervain sighed. "The D.W.M.A trains students and their weapons to capture witch and evil human souls. I use to be a teacher there...until the damn Grim Reaper stole my belongings, and locked them up in that cursed vault of his. I could never track it down."

"Did he take away your belongings, because he knew you were a necromancer?" Diana asks.

Vervain nods once more.

"Yes, my dear, which is why I need a student- a witch -to find the vault, and give me what is rightfully mine. My items are locked away in a black and green box with a black skull on it. Find it, and please give it back to me." Vervain explains.

"What's in it for me?" Diana asks.

"How about normalness? As a witch, I can easily take away your powers. That's what you want, right? You want to be normal."

Diana's eyes grow wide with fear. How the hell did she know?

"How do you-?"

"Your soul says all," Vervain explains. She extends a bony hand down to Diana's height, waiting to shake hands. "Do we have a deal? My box for your wish."

Diana hesitated for a moment or two. What if this was all a trick? She didn't want to break into an academy, especially the kind that hunts witches souls. This was all happening so fast. What if she gets caught? What if she's killed, and her soul is taken away? She didn't want to risk it. However...this _could_ be her only shot at being normal. Getting her powers taken away could make her life a lot more easier. She'll no longer be known as a dreaded necromancer, but as a normal sixteen-year old girl. With a brief sigh, Diana takes Vervain's large, bony hand into her smaller, pale hand, and they shake.

"A wise chose, my dear." Vervain says. "Now, _this_ will make your part of the deal easier..."

Diana watches as Vervain takes out a vile out of her cloak, and hands it to her. Taking it, Diana observes the vile, and looks up at Vervain with a confused expression.

"It's a special potion," Vervain explains. "It will disguise your witch soul. These people at the academy can detect witch souls. Drink this once a day, and the potion will take affect by disguising your witch soul. It will fool them into thinking that you're one of them, and not a witch."

"What if I run out of this stuff?" Diana asks.

"Then you meet here at this spot," Vervain says. "Trust me, I'll know when you come over here again for a refill."

Without saying a word, Diana turns around, and starts to make her way to the entrance of the city.

"Remember: we had a deal." Vervain says from behind Diana.

Diana turns around, but notices that Vervain had disappeared. Without saying anything about her disappearance, Diana enters the city, followed by her drinking the potion that Vervain had offered to her. It tasted sweet, like candy, which was a good thing...Diana guessed, at least.

_Not what I exactly had in mind for my arrival..._ Diana thought as she walked through the streets. _But at least this is my chance to become normal._

Still, Diana didn't know what was coming her way...

Poor girl.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! :)**

**Next chapter will feature Diana meeting Death the Kid (and the others, of course ;)) lol**

**How are you liking this so far?**

**Please stay tuned! More is on the way!**

**Diana/Vervain- Me**

**Soul Eater- The rightful owners**

**See ya next time! Sincerely,**

**~Nixter97~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love at First Sight - You're not from around here, are you?**

Kid finally woke up from getting struck in the head by Liz's "Liz Chop", and was currently watching the game that was going on. Maka, Soul, and Liz were on a team, and Black Star, Tsubaki, and Patty were on the other team. Kid preferred to sit out for the day due to getting chopped on the dead. Liz apologized after he work up and got him a cold drink as an apology gift. It was a hot day, after all. Black Star caught the ball and was about to shoot the hoop. His teammates were convincing him to do so, and he didn't hesitate. He flung the ball out of his hands, making it go high up. However, it went over the hoop, over the fence, and landed over the wall, followed by the sound of someone getting hurt.

"Ow!" Exclaims a voice over the wall.

Everyone was in shock; their angered expressions turned to Black Star, who only grinned shyly.

"Haha...oopse..." He says nervously.

Maka glares at him as he approaches him...

**MAKA CHOP!**

Black Star laid on the ground, now wounded from another "Maka Chop". Everyone watches Maka yell at Black Star; but not too long, when their attention is drawn to a mysterious girl in black standing at the court's entrance, holding the basketball on one hand, and covering her head with the other. Soul taps on Maka's shoulder and points over to the stranger. Maka follows everyone gaze, and takes a good look at this girl.

She was rather tall, only a few inches shorter than Kid, and had hair black as night. She wore black makeup around her eyes, lips, and had some dark complexion on her face and cheek bones. She was thing, much like Crona, and wore a black dress. He nails were painted black as well, and her hair was the same as Professor Marie's, only black. She shyly holds the ball up, and drops it, allowing it to bounce over towards the large group. Soul takes the basketball, and tosses it over to Tsubaki, who places it firmly on a bench that was next to them. The girl nervously steps back as Maka approaches her.

"Hey," Maka says with a smile, noticing her nervous action. She seemed a lot like Crona, which appeared to be a good thing, because she was an expert at making people feel comfortable. "My name's Maka, what's yours?"

"Diana," Diana replies nervously.

"Don't be afraid, we're all nice." Maka promises. She then points over to Black Star with a stern look. "But _that_ idiot, however, is the one who should be talking. He made the ball go over the wall and hit you on the head."

"Sorry." Black Star groaned as he rolls his eyes. "She just couldn't take my superior skills. You puny girls wouldn't understand-"

**MAKA CHOP!**

Diana stands there with shock as she just witnessed this girl taking out one of the kids. She grew nervous. Maka turns to face her, and notices her worried expression. She sighs.

"I'm sorry. Black Star's just an idiot, that's all. He needs that sometimes."

"Don't you mean _all_ the time?" Kid asked; annoyed by Black Star's behavior.

Diana gives curious glances over to the group. Everyone gives her friendly smiles.

"I'm Soul," Soul says as Maka takes Diana over towards the group.

"I'm Tsubaki. You've met Black Star already." Tsubaki giggled.

"Liz," Liz says, shaking her hand.

"Patty!" Patty exclaims with joy, giving Diana a friendly hug, which she enjoyed.

"And I'm Death the Kid. But you can only call me Kid. It's better that way." Kid says, shaking her hand.

Diana gasps faintly in silence as she approaches Kid. she observes him as she shakes his hand. Touching him; shaking his hand, gave her butterflies. He wasn't lacking in the looks. He had a beautiful shade of gold eyes. He hair look so nice; even the strips on his head looked cute. He also wore a suit, with some death themes.

_Is he a necromancer too?_ Diana wondered.

"Forgive me for asking this, but..." Diana trailed off for a moment, staring into his eyes. Kid smiles.

"Yes?" He questions.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Diana asks, "Are you a necromancer?"

Everyone went silent, then burst out laughing. Even Kid was laughing.

_His laugh is so adorable and smooth! _Diana exclaims in her thoughts.

"No," Kid replies with a grin. "I assure you, my dear, that I'm not a necromancer. What gave you such a ridiculous idea?"

"Well...your suit..." Diana remarked.

Kid places a hand on her shoulder, which causes her to blush slightly at the feeling of him touching her. He smirks as he replies; _this_ surprises her. "I'm not a necromancer. Even though I have a death theme, that doesn't make me a necromancer. No, I am known as...the son of the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death."

"_You're_ the son of the Reaper?" Diana exclaimed in shock.

Kid nods.

"Yes, I am."

Diana was in pure shock. Was she finding the son of the Grim Reaper attractive? Vervain had explained to her about Death City, and how the Grim Reaper runs the place. It frightened her. Now all she needed was to develop a crush on what is known as her _enemy_? Kid seems to pick up rather quickly, because he notices her scared expression.

_Hm...she seems frightened..._ Kid thinks to himself. _Perhaps it would be best to assure her that I mean no harm._

"I mean no harm at all, I promise." Kid says, taking his hand off of her shoulder.

He continues to look down at her, she looks up at him, and they stare into each other's eyes, as if they were trying to figure out what they were thinking. Kid smiles down at Diana, giving her reassurance. Before she knew it, Diana found herself smiling up at Kid as well. Everyone watches from the side, and Patty tries to control her giggles. Kid and Diana looks over at them, and gives them curious glances.

"What?" Kid asks Patty.

"You too like each other! I can see it in your eyes!" Patty exclaims happily, causing everyone to chuckle in response.

Kid and Diana's faces turn pink with embarrassment, and quickly turn away from each other. Their eyes turn to the other, and they couldn't help but to smile shyly, followed by a slight blush.

"Anyway," Maka says, as she, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty gather around Diana. "Where did you come from? How old are you? Are you here to attend the Academy? Are you a Weapon, or a Meister?"

"Oh," Diana says as they all walk out of the basketball court. "Well, I come very far. I ran away, and I'm not going back. I'm sixteen, and yes, I am here to attend the Academy. And I don't know...I'm not sure what I am, exactly."

"Hold up," Liz says, stopping them before they could get on the streets. "You _ran away_ from your home?"

Soon, all the boys caught up with them, and they all walk through the streets. Diana sighed.

"I wouldn't consider it my home..." He growled with anger. "I ran away, because I was hurt." Tears on anger and fear were beginning to swell up into her eyes, and lowers her head, followed by her crossing her arms around her chest.

Kid places a comforting hand on her shoulder from behind as they all continue to walk.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Diana. Really, I am. And I'm sure everyone else is sorry." Kid reassured.

Black Star scuffed, "Pssh! If I were in that kind of situation, I wouldn't run, I would-"

**DIANA CHOP!**

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH, YOU BASTARD!" Diana snaps at him, causing everyone to look at her with shock.

Black Star nods nervously with fear, and goes over to Tsubaki's side as they all go back into walking. This was a big shock to everyone, but mostly Black Star. Nothing could scare Black Star other than loosing. Diana seemed to be a new type of fear.

"Well, we should take you to my father, then." Kid explains. "He'll have you enrolled in our Academy as soon as possible."

Diana stops and turns to face this strange group. They all seemed to nice. Well,_ almost_ all of them (Black Star). With a shy smile, Diana slowly nods.

"Y-Yeah...I'll like that a lot, actually. Thanks."

* * *

Lord Death winces as he hears several foot steps coming his way. When he turns around, he waves at the large group with joy. However, he was mostly pleased to see Kid.

"Well, hello, everyone!" Lord Death exclaimed. He turns to Kid. "Hey there, son! Oh, just look at those cute strips! You've grown so much!"

Kid gives him an unemotional look. Everyone giggles from behind. Diana stays far behind the group, in fear of the Grim Reaper.

"Dad..." Kid groaned. "I'm seventeen now, is that really necessary?"

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit, I suppose." Lord Death shrugged. "Anyway, what can I do for all of you?"

Maka steps forward, beaming happily at Lord Death.

"Lord Death, Sir, we've got a new student on campus. She'll like to enroll."

Everyone steps aside so that Lord Death can see Diana. Once the two see each other, Diana froze with fear.

"Hi there," Lord Death beams. "And who are you?"

"My name's Diana..." She says nervously. "I'm sixteen...I ran away from home...I have no place to be...And I'd like to be a student here, if that's okay?"

"Ran away?" Lord Death asked with a hint of shock in his voice. "But why would you do that?"

Kid stands by Diana's side, and places a hand on her shoulder, showing sympathy. He looks over at his father with an unset expression.

"She's going through a really tough time right now, Dad." He explains.

"Is that so? Well, I can understand. But don't you have any friends or family back at home who miss you?" Lord Death asks Diana.

Diana shakes her head as she looks at the ground. Everyone sees tears beginning to form in her eyes. She attempts to hold them back.

"No," She scolds. "I have none. They all hurt me..."

She couldn't hold back her tears any longer, and turns to Kid, and clutches him as she cries, burying her face into his chest. Kid wraps his arms around her, and pats her back gently. He looks over at the Grim Reaper with a sympathetic expression.

"Can she enroll, Dad, please?"

Lord Death places two fingers underneath his chin, and gives it a little thought. Finally, he says, "Well, alright then, you can enroll, Diana. You shall start your first day at the Academy tomorrow. Now tell me...are you a Meister or a Weapon?"

"I...I don't know..." Diana sniffs, looking up at Lord Death. After noticing that she was still being held by Kid, she pulls away, and blushes deeply. Kid notices this too, and blushes. Patty tries to hold in her giggles, which stops when Kid glares over at her with embarrassment. "I'm no weapon for sure. I guess that would make me..."

"A Meister; perfect!" Lord Death exclaims, clapping his hands together. "I'll be sure to find you a suitable partner for tomorrow, then!"

Kid takes a step up closer to his father, and remarks, "Um...Dad...she still needs a place to stay."

"No home?" Lord Death asked, looking over at Diana.

"Well, she_ did_ just get here, you know, Sir. We all do respect." Soul says.

"Very well then," Lord Death says. "What shall we do? I can look for a nice apartment, or-"

"Could she stay at the Manor with us, Dad?" Kid asked. "I mean, if she'll like."

Everyone turns to Diana, who blushes. She was now being offered to stay with the Grim Reapers and two Weapons.

"I guess. I would like that, actually." Diana says with a small smile.

"Then it's settled, then!" Lord Death exclaims with joy. "You'll be enrolled to the Academy, and you can stay with us at the Manor, along with my son- you're boyfriend!"

Kid and Diana's faces turn into complete shock. Everyone laughs.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kid exclaims, pointing to Diana.

"AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Diana exclaims as well, pointing to Kid.

Lord Death stares at them for a long time. "You're not fooling anyone, I can tell you both that. But, whatever, say as you wish. Liz...Patty...be sure to help Kid when welcoming Diana into the Manor. Use one of the guest bedrooms, please."

"Okay, Sir!" Liz and Patty promises.

And with that, everyone leaves. Diana began to think about all this. She made a deal to Vervain that she'll find the vault that had something of hers locked up in. She just needs to find this vault first. But what about Kid?

As everyone left the Academy, Black Star stayed behind, and grabbed Tsubaki's shoulder, allowing everyone to slip pass them, and head back into the city, Tsubaki gives Black Star a worried glace.

"Is everything alright Black Star?" She asks.

Black Star glares straight ahead as he replies, "Tsubaki...we need to keep our eyes close on Diana. I have a bad feeling about her. My assassin instincts are kicking in."

"What?" Tsubaki asks in shock. "What do you mean? How can you-"

"Tsubaki! Listen to me!" Black Star snaps. "When Diana yelled at me in the streets...I saw her eyes...they were _glowing_! Like, a violet-like color!"

"What do you suppose that means then?" Tsubaki wonders.

Black Star sighs and turns to face Tsubaki.

"It means...Diana's not from around here. There's something different about her."

"Where are you going with this?" Tsubaki questions. She then gasps, realizing where he's going with this. "Black Star! Are you accusing her to be a-"

"Not accusing, Tsubaki! I know! What if...Diana's a witch?"

Tsubaki looks over at the distance with a worried expression. Black Star continues to glare at the group as they split up. His gaze follows Kid, Liz, Patty, and Diana. Diana. That type of name sounds like a witch's name. And as a bonus...the "Di" part before the "Ana" sounds a lot like "Die", which can also mean one thing...

Diana would also not only be a witch...but she could _also_ be a necromancer as well!

Still, Black Star had to find evidence. And he wasn't going to stop until he's certain, and exposes her for what she could truly be. He saw the way her eyes glowed and changed colors! No one else could do that!

Diana was in for some deep shit right now, and Black Star is going to bring it on.

It was time for an investigation.

* * *

***Gasps* Black Star is figuring it out, huh...? XD**

**LOL, I swear, I just LOVE to embarrass fictional characters like that! Making Kid and Diana have those blushy embarrassment moments made me giggle while writing them down. ;D**

**Well, that's it for now!**

**Stay tuned for more, when Diana starts her first day at the Academy in the next chapter! **

**Until next time,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
